FateExtra Ataraxia
by DevilKingofFate
Summary: This is a kind of a crossover between Fate/extra and Fate/hollow Ataraxia, and it takes place right after the ending of Fate/Extra.I had to flip a coin to see which Servant i would use for the MC heads for Saber and tail for Caster.The name of the MC is the name I used in the game. I'm also planning using Caster with different storyline and interactions.the plot will maybe the same
1. A New Fated Beginning

As my surroundings felt like the bottom of the dark deep sea of an endless ocean; no the truth it is on even if it is a virtual world. Even though I don't feel the coldness or the wetness, I can still feel the sensation of sinking through its bottomless pit. It wasn't even all that long ago that I had won the Holy Gail War with in the .PH. in fact it was only a few minutes ago that I shut down the Moon Cells that powered the Holy Grail; yet it seems like eternity that I've trapped here, But soon I know that I will be deleted and with my eyes closed as I'm finding peace until my time comes. Hmm…?! What is this? For some reason it feels like there's a light is reflecting through water, but there's no way that can happen…right? Now I feel like something pulling me up towards the light. Opening my left eye slowly I can see the light, and it looks like the sun that's being reflected over the water. I wonder what's going on; not only that I can feel the wet and coldness all around me as if I'm in real water. After opening the right eye I Looked around as I'm held my breath on instinct, I also see my blond-haired and emerald eyes Servant. That she wears a Roman military-styled red dress with a translucent portion in front of the skirt; along with the golden-armored boots and greaves. At First I was wondering what had been pulling me up towards the sunlight, but it turned out to be my Servant Saber that's been pulling me up as she held me around my waist while she swims.

"Worry not Praetor! We are almost to the goal; it's a miracle that even the gods never thought of coming. With great haste thy shall be free from this dark abyss!" as Saber swimming closer and closer to the reflected sunlight; and with that for some reason splash of water as out heads popped out through the surface of the water as we try to catch our breath.

As I'm panting trying to catch some air I looked around to see what's around. After looking around, I found ourselves in a large river that's under a bridge that you see in most cities if you need to get a across. Having experiencing something unbelievable and having trouble to catch my breath; I felt really nauseated and past-out not long afterward.

"Praetor?! Get a hold of yourself; thou can't fall now that we attained the freedom and glory of escaping the place of now of nothingness!" Saber gasped when she noticed right away that I was unconscious.

As I was unconscious, I see myself in the .PH again fighting the hellish tournament known as the Holy Grail War. Saber clashing blades with another Servant as we struggle to strive for survival. Looking back at it now I feel pretty foolish when I first met Saber. Not knowing anything of what's going on and being thrown into battles to fight to the death, but that couldn't be helped when I had memory loss due to a brain disease. For me it was insane, and not only that I've crushed many peoples dreams and hopes when I had none. My only resolve at the time was to survive no ideals, no ambitions, and no resolve. I resented myself when I took those away from people I won against. But not all was that bad; I got to meet new friends like Saber, Rin, Rani, and Leo as well. Even with all that happened I can't say that I regretted it in fact I don't regret it. Because, in the end not only I made new friends I was also able to eunderstand others and to find myself. Hmm…! That's weird hear…voices? Quietly making some groaning noise, I slowly open my eyes as my vision was blurry for a quick second; I happened to find myself in a Japanese-style room and see myself under a futon. Sitting myself up and placed my hand over my forehead trying to recall the events that just happened. After remembering what happened I began to feel lost on having no recollection of how I got here. "Actually more like what is here is the question. I guess Saber must've got someone to take me their home. Wait a minute?! Where is Saber?" Looking around to find Saber, and then I hear the door sliding open. Looking u[ towards the door I spotted her, "Sa-Baaahh!"

Like that Saber jumped into me with excitement while hugging me. "Oh Praetor I'm so joyous to see you awoken! For a moment I wondered if you were in eternal sleep. Hmh! So don't make me worry again like that." After letting off a powerful statement her face became flustered red as her eyes looking away while saying her demand.

I made a small sigh, as I confirmed that it's saber for only she could only say something so expatriated. "Uh sorry Saber I didn't mean to make you worried." I try to sell it with nervous smile.

"Hmh! As long as thy understood, then all is forgiven." She puffs out her chest and places her knuckles on her hips in triumphant pose. "Except, I should be the one apologize to you Praetor for not having enough faith. I should know that this much would be nothing to you."

"Hehehe I guess your right, but where are we Saber?" I once again scan the place around me with my eyes.

"You're at my House in one of the vacant rooms, by the way my name is Shirou Emiya nice to meet you." The one that is called Shirou Emiya was a red-haired male with brown eyes, about my age no less; and he wore a white shirt that has long blue sleeves, matching with his blue jeans. He came in with saber as he reaches out with his hand to me. "You kinda gave me a bit of a scare when I saw you in the river."

I held shook his hand with my hand. "Sorry I didn't know what was going on at the time, but thank you anyway and sorry if we caused you any trouble."

"Oh its ok there was no problem I just couldn't just stand by when I see someone in that kind of danger. Well I know you said you don't know what was going on at the time, but can you tell me what happened?"

"Like I said I didn't know what was going on the last thing I remember was winning the Holy Grail War inside the .PH and shutting it down. After that it everything went dark, but for some reasons this sunlight was seeping through, and there I was in the water with Saber."

"The ser- what? I don't know what this seraph thing is, but you said the Holy Grail War. Than that means the Saber next to you is a Servant. I gotta say for a moment there I had thought that Saber had an image change." Smiling jokingly as he reaches one hand behind his head slightly scratching it.

"Yeah she is, but what do you mean by an image change?" I pondered on his statement about Saber, and at that moment I have a strong feeling that things are gonna get complicated…really complicated.

"Well I guess it's better to show you." He faces the door way and calls to someone. "Hey Saber you can come in now if you want."

Than something unbelievable just had unfolded in front of my eyes, as the other called Saber walked inside the room. There were two Sabers almost like twins; no you could say they are twins. They both had the same physic, blond hair and hair style even the ahoge is the same! The only notable difference is what she wearing. She wore a more civilized person with a white long-sleeve shirt and long blue skirt that reaches below her knees. "Shirou I have nothing against you saving someone, but to bring someone who has a Servant is completely irresponsible. You never know when and how they will attack."

"Hey come on saber give me a break and besides these guys aren't dangerous, so it should be fine if we helped them."

She gives off a sigh and looks at Shirou. "Your always so reckless and never think anything ahead."

"Sorry, sorry but can you just bare with us?"

"Uh you know I'm not the kind of a guy that would attack for no reason, and I have no intension to fight anyone. Unless I'm attacked or if my friends are attacked."

"Even if you say I'll still have my guard up around you." She glares at me intensely trying to watch my every move.

"Now saber don't be like that and besides he said it himself he has no intension of fighting. So for now on he's a guest inside this house." Shirou looked towards at her trying to convince her.

For a moment the other Saber tries to think of what to say back, but then sigh as she given up. "If you say so Shirou you are the head of this house so I can't say anything. But be more careful next time ok?" She looks at calmly and bows apologicly. "I apologize for my rude behavior."

"Oh its ok you were just trying to keep your master safe, so I understand Saber can also be like that as well." Of course I was talking about my Saber. "By the way you two look exactly alike almost like twins."

"Hmh! Praetor even thou art my master, I cannot forgive thy self for such blind ignorance." My saber stood up as she walked up next to the other Saber and stands next to her. "Now gaze upon us to distinguish our difference on our bodies!"

With that said me and Shirou carefully took a closer look as we notices some slight difference between them. My Saber has emerald green eyes as Shirou's Saber have azure blue eyes. The other difference is the bust size between them as we looked at the both theirs. My Saber has the bigger breast and Shirou's Saber breast is smaller than hers. "Eh I guess there are some differences between them, huh?" I said to Shirou trying to confirm the difference between them. "Yeah I guess your right." Shirou replied back confirming it.

With that Shirou's Saber showed a slight expression of annoyance as she figured the difference between their breasts. It also doesn't help when my Saber is rubbing it in her face even though she doesn't intend to do so as she puffs out her chest triumphantly, than again she might have intended to do so.

"Eh um well for the sake of arguments and to avoid misunderstandings we should call our Saber by their color. So that we don't get confused on which Saber we want to speak to." Shirou quickly tries to change subject as he found a resolution to identify the two Sabers. For that I'm relieved that he did otherwise things would of get out of hand.

"Uh yeah that sound like a good idea, like my Saber is Red Saber and your Saber is Blue Saber." I agreed to Shirou's idea hoping the other two won't get into a fight or cause trouble.

"Hmm…well I'm not too sure about it but if it helps with Shirou, than I will go along with it." Blue Saber agrees with it after she thought about it.

"Mmh…Tis not thy taste to be called as such but I do like the color red, and if the Praetor have no trouble, Than I would not as well." Red Saber also agrees to it after thinking about it a little.

Both me and Shirou gave out a small sigh of relief that no trouble arise. Thinking about it now even if both Sabers have different form of speech and personality; they are in fact the same and not just about their face and bodies. They both are stubborn, caring, and kind. I couldn't help but to smile at the thought of it and Shirou seem to notice it too as he also smiled. Apparently they both are clueless too since the two Sabers are looking at us with puzzled faces.

Shirou turned towards me curiously. "Oh by the way I didn't catch your name."

I looked back at him. "Hmm…Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself. My name is David Bosnak nice to meet and again thanks for helping."

"It's no problem at all so don't worry about it too much. Well I gave you some fresh clean clothes since the ones you were wearing are soaked."

Oh that's right now that I think about it. I'm not wearing my uniform but some other clothes that don't appear mine. It must have been his since I'm wearing a black T-shirt with blue jean pants. "Oh I didn't notice until now thank you."

"You're welcome, once you get enough rest swing by the living room. I'll introduce everyone to you." Shirou turns around and walks out the room and Blue Saber fallows after him.

"Worry not Praetor! I shall not leave your side for a moment, rest thy body and mind. So we may explore this vast new world that awaits us! Hmh!" Red Saber sat by side watching over me like a parent to a parent to a sick child.

"Alright Saber, and yeah that sounds like fun too." With a soft smile, I closed my eyes a I lay back down and went to sleep.


	2. Reunited? or A First Meeting

After waking up again I walked out of the room with Red Saber by side, and heads towards the living room meeting up with Shirou and Blue Saber. When we arrived I happen to notice that there were quite a few familiar faces and only one that I have never met before.

"Look whose up I hope you feel better after resting up, I'm about to make some lunch would you like some?" Shirou invites me eat with everyone as he is setting up the table. "These are my friends." He was about to call out everyone's name at the table.

But I call out their names of how I knew them. "Fujimura-sensei and Sakura Matou they were in the **SERAPH** with me but as NPCs. But I never had seen her before." I point to a tall beautiful woman with long purple hair and silver eyes behind her glasses. She could even be a supermodel!

Red Saber nodded as everyone else tilts their heads trying to figure out what was I saying. "Well yeah your right, but how did you know their names?" Shirou look towards at Fujimura-sensei and Sakura to see if they knew me. But they shook their heads no saying that they never heard about me.

"Praetor don't let your eyes fool thy self, for those two aren't NPCs. That Sakura there is Master and by the looks of it that person there is her Servant." Red Saber tells me something I never thought of. "Praetor please remind thy self that we are no longer in the **SERAPH** anymore so things might be different."

She's right I keep forgetting that we aren't in the **SERAPH** anymore.

"Hmm…you might a student at the school so you probably know about me since I'm a teacher. You probably also hear the rumor of the fabulous and beautiful Sakura, she is one of the top pretty girls at the school." Fujimura-sensei made a self-explanation while giggling. Sakura on the other hand was blushing from Fujimura-sensei. But Shirou was making a hand gesture trying to say cut it out towards me. I think it's because they don't talk about anything related to the Holy Grail War in front of someone, and I think it's probably Fujimura-sensei.

"S-sensei please don't say such troubling things like that!" Sakura was getting embarrassed as she trying to shut Fujimura-sensei.

"But what did you mean by NPCs, seraph, master and servant; is it some kind of game?" Fujimura-sensei tries figure out of what I meant. She probably wasn't paying too much attention.

"Uh yeah, sorry I guess I've made a small misunderstanding so just forget everything I just said." I put on a nervous smile hoping they'll drop the topic.

"Very well, my name is Rider it's a pleasure to meet you." The tall Beauty who calls herself Rider gets up and walks up to me as she reaches her hand out to me.

"Oh…uh y-yeah it's nice to meet y-you too. My name is David Bosnak." I shook hands with her while my face flusters red a bit. Wait…Rider? She's a Rider? Defiantly different from the Rider I know of in fact you can say that they are complete opposites. I started to make a small unpleasant face when I try to compare the two and Rider makes a puzzled face in response. But there is only one thing that comes to mind where they are similar; and that is their large breast. When I realize that, my face flusters up again.

"Praetor…" Red Saber was watching my expressions from Rider, for some reason she looks sad especially with teary eyes. Then Blue Saber appeared next to her and with single pat on the shoulders as she nodded. Just like that Red Saber seemed to be cheered up as she held on to Blue Saber's hand and nods back with a bright smile as Blue Saber smiled as well. Wait…why are they smiling like that? It's like forming some kind of partnership or an alliance! I can only have bad vibes from this. Well I'm also happy to see that she is getting along and making friends, but please don't cause any trouble.

Rider giggles at the two and we all sat down at the table to eat.

"Hey this is really good did you really cook all this Shirou?" I asked him as I keep eating.

"Hmh! I agree Praetor, but tis not the meal I'm accustomed towards thee." It looks like Red Saber likes the food, but I'm guessing she not that into it…or maybe just not use to it.

"I know you're more use to the more extravent type of food, but you should settle for what we have. Besides you did say you agreed to me that the food was good, right?

"Hmh…you are correct Praetor. I ask thee for forgiveness of insulting of your cosine." Red Saber bows her head well-mannered at the table to Shirou.

"Oh its ok you don't have to, in fact I thought something like this might happen, but still I didn't think you'll mind. Just let me know what you like and try to cook it up." Shirou replies calmly.

"Oh by the way Sab-…er Red Saber-chan." It looks like Fujimura-sensei wants to ask her something. I'm not really interested, but I need to cover for Saber now that it seem like Fujimura-sensei doesn't know about the Holy Grail War.

"Yes, if you have a question for me, than I shall answer all of your curiosity."

"Well…I'm not really sure how to put this…but um its about what your wearing."

*CLINK*

Just like that, the most obvious question that I totally forgot had hit me hard across the face. It also seem like everyone else is a bit shocked too. I can't say that I blame them, because I can't get my head together, and without hesitation….

"What is about my wearing that concerns you?" Red Saber replies back with another question.

"For one thing, your skirt…it's umm, see through." Fujimura-sensei informs her a little timidly.

Red Saber stands up and looks at her skirt as she giggles pretty haughty. Which makes me a bit worried of what she might say? "It is not see through, I'm letting people to see!" She elegantly twirls around. With the full view as you could see her slender snow like white back, which shows a small portion of her buttocks. After she stops, she extends her right arm slightly to the air, and her left arm elbowed out with her hand next her breast. Posing like a proud famous singer or actress.

As everyone was in awe as they were looking at Red Saber, then Fujimura-sensei awkwardly said her statement that pulled us back to reality. "W-well I see…guess cosplaying does bring out peoples character and their daring side…ehehehe."

"Cospl-…" At that moment when Red Saber is puzzled I quickly covered her mouth with my hand.

"Y-Yeah! That's it! Its cosplay, you see Saber here is really passionate about acting. So she intends to practice and to be in character on her own time. You know at home or where people know her…stuff like that Hehehe…." As I try to make up a lie as I end up nervously laughing a bit. I really hope she buys this.

"Wow! is that really true Red Saber-chan!?" Fujimura-sensei seemed to fall for it as I can see her bright smile that seems to be out of admiration.

Red Saber quickly brushes off my hand away and nods proudly in her response. "Hmh! Yes, that is because acting is the true essence of beauty itself! Those who insult that beauty of art, shall face the consequences of divine punishment!"

I feel a bit embarrassed as I lightly face palmed myself, trying to hide my red face with my head down, yet I couldn't help but to smile…maybe it's because deep down I really admire her passion and determination. Something that I believe that don't have…well that's probably because I can't really remember about my past. No, even without my memories from before the **SERAPH**, I can tell that I was nothing like Red Saber that's right in front of my eyes.

"Well that's great! I'm glad that you feel the fire of passion to fulfill your dream!" Fujimura-sensei quickly responded by acting all tuff and headstrong. "I'll cheer on for you Red Saber-chan! So never let go of that!" Oh I don't think she ever will, but Fujimura-sensei does seem to be excited. Well at least she fell for it that, I can relax too.

Shirou retorts at Fujimura-sensei as if it came naturally. "Settle down Fuji-Nee we're eating right now, and if you don't I won't make anymore food for you."

"Ehhh…! Shirou that's no fair you can't do that, and besides I'm the adult here so that should mean that I decide who eats and who doesn't."

"If you're the adult here, than you wouldn't mind cooking for your own or for all of us, right?

"Gah…Shirou your being to mean now…Sakura! Shirou's being mean to me." Fujimura-sensei quickly turns to Sakura who was just smiling genteelly throughout the whole time, its like a spoiled child who just got turned by the father and is now trying get confort from the mother.

"Now, now Sensei you don't have to worry I'll cook for you if you don't have anything to eat." Sakura continues to smile genteelly as she comforts to the crying Fujimura-sensei.

"Hah! See that Shirou! I have Sakura on my side. Hmhm." Fujimura-sensei puts on a victory pose with the two fingers "V" sign.

Shirou lets out a sigh as he looks at Sakura. "Sakura you can't just keep spoiling her like that otherwise she'll never learn."

"Sorry, Senpai." Sakura giggles softly.

I take back what've I meant…not "Like" "Is" it is that way.

"Anyway don't you have somewhere to go Fuji-Nee?" Shirou turns to her reminding her of something.

"Oh that's right! I better head out! Thanks Shirou I'll come by later for more food, and it's nice to meet you Bosnak-kun, Red Saber-chan!" Fujimura-sensei quickly gets up and left the house after grabbing her stuff. Wow she can move pretty fast.

After we all finished eating and put away the dishes. "Hey David-san is it ok that you tell us about, this **SERAPH**? I just want to have more of an idea where you came from and who you are. But if it troubles you, you don't have to until you're ready." Shirou was asking if I can tell him about the **SERAPH**. He probably wants to know a little about me, since I don't feel any intent or hostility.

"Sure I really don't mind, well in fact I kind of felt that I need to tell you about it, because otherwise…I'd feel that you guys would think I'm crazy or something. Actually rather I think I WILL go crazy if I didn't" I told them that I will tell them about it with my honest feelings, keeping it closed in will only make me feel like the odd ball out here.

"Well I wouldn't go that far…but thanks though I just like to know you better and if there's anything you need help, I can help you out. Oh but before we start there's a friend of mine that's coming over, she should be coming pretty soon. So you don't mind waiting, right?

A friend huh? For some reason I feel like that I am in for another surprise. Than again everything should be solved once I've talked with everyone, and it'll be better if I don't repeat myself again. "Sure I don't mind."

"Thanks that would be great." Shirou smiles a bit and we all cleaned up a bit as we waited for Shirou's friend.

After awhile I felt the need to stretch my legs for a little bit, so I walked through the halls exploring the house with my eyes. Actually you could say it's more of a mansion than a house considering it's pretty big, if it was me living alone in a big house such as this I would probably get lonely and get concerns for break in. Well whatever I guess since Shirou is a Master and seemed to be a capable person to do things on his own. As I'm about to pass by the front door I heard a familiar voice that I should know all too well.

"Emiya-kun, I'm here so what is this new unexplainable outcome you encount-...!" She stops her sentence as our eyes met with each others. My eyes became wide with huge shock as the female was only surprised for a second, but than puts on a puzzled face. "Uh, hello ar-…Eh!?" at that instant my arms wrapped around her body, feeling her familiar slender and fragile like body; I couldn't help but to feel emotional and say her name in great relief.

"Rin...! I'm so glad to see you here, I'd thought I never see you again!" I kept on her hugging her.

"H-h-hey! W-Wait a-a minute! Hey! I-I said wait! W-why are you…suddenly! L-let!" Rin couldn't really shake me off as she is in a small panic by my sudden action.

Than I hear my Servant Red Saber who appeared behind me as the others watched from the corner, reminding me one crucial thing. "Um…Praetor, I know that you're happy and all… I'm as well surprised to see the face of Rin, but…" with a sadden expression she didn't need to finish the rest of her sentence.

"Eh…!?" once I figured out and pull myself back into reality…I felt a great chill down my spine, with my body unable to move as I loosened up on Rin. As I did I felt the great sense of aura and pressure of hostility coming from her…Crap, that's all I can think of if the Rin I knew is like the one I'm holding in front of me.

"Hey…I said to…LET GO OF ME!"

*WACK*

I felt a strong and powerful blow through my stomach, as I'm lifted off a few inches off the ground. My arms had released from her at the impact as I felt the wind was knocked out of my body. I fell down on my knees holding in my stomach, as Red Saber rushes to my aid. "Praetor! Praetor! Please speak to me! Praetor!"

"Geez! What is wrong with you, you creep! Suddenly jumping onto a girl, and hugging her like that! You got some nerve!" Rin was lashing out her verbal abuse to me, than she notices Red Saber. "Hmm…Saber what are you doing with him? And how come you're dressing differently?"

"Rin, if you look more closely, that is not Saber." A tall man with white hair and tanned skin pointed to Blue Saber who is across the hall, as she was awkwardly waving at them.

"Eh!? Huh? W-what!?" Rin is looking back and forth repeatedly at the two Sabers. "What in the…oi, oi, oi this is…what is going on! why are there two Sabers!?"

With me struggling to catch my breath I held out my right hand up. "I…think I could…might explain…agh." Red Saber holds my up over her shoulders.

Shirou sighed at the site of the scene that just had unfolded, "Tohsaka…"

"Hey, this is isn't my fault! It's his fault for suddenly jumping on to me!" Rin pouts as she cross her arms and looks away with a slight flustered red on her face, pinning the blame on me. Well it is somewhat true that I was at fault…but damn you didn't have to hit me so hard!

"Y-yeah…I'm sorry about that…" Afterwards I caught my breathing back and my guts eased down, but they still ached a little.


	3. A Tale From The Past

Afterwards we waited at the living with Rin glaring intensely at me sitting across from me. I let out a small sigh, hey come on I did say I was sorry. "Don't just sit there you can start explaining everything."

"Hmh. How doth thee order the Praetor!" Red Saber who is sitting next to me retorts back at Rin.

"Uh it's ok Saber let's just, explain how we got here. Even if we don't exactly know why or how it happened, but we'll try our best to what we been through." I tried to calm down Red Saber so we can tell everyone from the beginning. "Well I don't know much myself, but this how it how went through me and how it was explained." I clear my throat with a slight cough. "A long time ago I was a victim of terrorist biological attack that, it infects people brains. From memory loss to death but than, I was put into cryogenic stasis; due to the fact that the doctor had died in the attack. So they put survivors who had been infected into cryogenic storage until another doctor is capable of curing them. But unfortunately…the world had faced a technological stagnation, so no progress was made and while I was in the **SERAPH**…I apparently had been sleeping for over thirty years. I probably still am sleeping."

Everyone put on a surprised, yet serious face as they fallow along with my story. I can't say that I blame them, because I would have reacted to the same way. "I don't know when or how, but The Moon Cell, called the Holy Grail and **Eye of God, the Divine Automatic Recording Device**, is a collection of photon crystals located within the moon. It is a giant mineral vein located within a extremely large hole, comparable to a crack that bore through the moon itself, with a depth of a few kilometers. The diameter of the crystals appears to be up to thirty kilometers, and it seems that apart from its surface portions, the moon itself is made up of a giant photon crystal. It was discovered by the Western European Conglomerate, calling it the Holy Grail and than sealed off the moon. The Moon Cell can read, record, scan, calculate, and recalculate all of Earth's information. From the oldest history to the newest future, even all the world's digital media could not match its capabilities. It's also pseudo-intelligent being that it has the supreme ability to affect the outside world with its internal scintillations." As I went on I can see most of everyone was getting lost to what I was saying, but it looks like the tanned-skin man seem to understand, just surprised how I went on.

"Basicly, what David Bosnak is saying is that it's like a massive super computer, but it's more complex and powerful than what we have." The man simplified my explanation, thank you tell the truth I've felt a little lost myself considering I'm telling from what I heard.

"Yes, thank you mister…uh…sorry what's your name?"

"Hm? Oh you can call me Archer but we can worry about that later, continue on with your story." He gave me a straight answer.

"Right, well the Conglomerate had somehow able to hack in the Moon Cell, and made it accessible if you have internet. The **SERAPH** is a short-term for Serial Phantasm System, it created the virtual environments of the Arenas and Coliseum, as well as the servants like Saber here." I point to Red Saber as nods and agreed. "That's where we fight for the Holy Grail War…now this where I came in. The Holy Grail War holds these preliminaries to those see who worthy enough to advance though the actual battles. I managed to pass mine thanks to Saber's help, so I can't thank her enough for accepting someone weak as me at the time."

Red Saber puffs out her chest and says with pride, "Worry not Praetor! It was worth seeing how you grow, and did thou not tell you, that it is more beautiful to see one grow in strength with great struggle?"

"Yes, yes you did. Well I had passed mine and met with Saber the first time, and I passed out as found myself waking up in the schools nurses office. There as the schools nurse was Sakura Matou an NPC…the virtual area where the war was held, took place as the school set up." Everyone somehow imagined how Sakura would fit perfectly as a schools nurse, except for Sakura who was blushing. I think she might be embarrassed, well moving on. "After getting out of the room as I felt better I went around looking and met up with a priest named Kotomine. Suspicious or not, which I hate to admit but he did help me out quite a few times, even though it was probably for his own amusement." For some reason I expected it, everyone nodded as they agreed. "After being explained about my situation considering I had memory loss, I had also met with Rin and Rani. They became the closest thing as friends could be in that place."

After hearing the names Shirou spoke up. "By Rin…do you mean by Tohsaka?"

I nodded at his question, "Yes Rin Tohsaka was there, though our first meeting was…a bit awkward, but if it wasn't for her help I don't think I could have won. She helped me out in my first my match with Shinji Matou."

"Shinji!?" Rin was surprised to hear Shinji's name. "Um…was he self-centered, cocky, and egotisical?" She was dead on correct.

"Uh, he was something like that yeah…." I'm gonna assume that there's a Shinji here that acts the exact same way. "He was a Master with the Servant Rider."

At that instant I saw Rider kneeling on all fours looking depressed. "I guess it's pointless to get away from him…even in an alternate dimension…" It looks like she's sulking.

"Well I'm not sure if your different a Rider or just look different, But his Rider's true identity was the famous pirate Francis Drake."

"El Draque? He was also once a renounced knight for England, but than strayed from his path of knighthood to explore more. He would have been a worthy opponent to cross swords with." Blue Saber confirms as she sips her tea.

"Hmh! She was a strong opponent, but was no match for me and the Praetor!" Red Saber shouted out as she made the triumph statement.

"Yeah, but…that's when the thing I tried hard to make sure it was a lie…came true. When the Servant had been defeated or you lose the match, you die in reality not just virtually. That's when I realized that this whole tournament was not a game, but to the death. Even though I was told this I tried to ignore the reality. In the second match I faced an old veteran named Dan Blackmore, a complete opposite of Shinji. He's the Master of the Servant Archer, and Archer's identity was Robin Hood."

"Hooo… Robin Hood huh? It would be nice to test out my bow skills against one of histories most famous archer." Archer puts on a smirk as he listens.

"Yeah, Archer was more of a hunter than an archer, since he relies on traps and amushes from the shadows. Dan the opposite, he was more chivalry, chrismatic, and a father figure. He wanted to fight fair and square, he also taught me what it means to have resolve and what to believe even it meant to fight only to survive."

"Hmh, he was noble for a man of his great age. All he wanted was to bring life back to his deceased wife…" Red Saber lets out a depressing sigh as everyone else sympathize with her. "But, whether the fight leads to glory or despair, we must always press onward!"

I nodded at Red Saber's statement. "Next it was a little girl named Alice…I don't think she ever knew that she was a Master to begin with, being thrown into a death match. All she wanted to do was to play with someone, and not feel lonely…she died before entering the Moon Cells, yet it registered her magic circuits, and became a Master of the Servant Caster. Her Servant was Alice from the Nursery Rhyme. Than, there was this battle between my two friends Rani and Rin. After Rani realized that she was gonna lose against Rin, she set herself to self-detonate. So I had to make the choice of either to save Rin or Rani, if could I would of have saved them both, but I couldn't I had to save one and sacrifice the other. In the end, I decided to save Rin." Rin widen her eyes a bit as her blushed a bit. "After that incident…well let's just say that Rin made it a little too hard reappoarch." Everyone glance at Rin for a bit as they understood of what I meant.

"H-hey! Wait, why you all are staring at me for! I was not there and this is another Rin we're talking about."

"Well next was this mentally unstable female clown; I didn't get a chance to understand her. I'm not really too regretful beating her, because she was trying to…eat my friends, yeah she eats humans apparently. Her Servant was a Lancer, who was Vlad Tepes." Blue Saber felt a chill down through her spine.

"Vlad Tepes…that mad man …I would never accept or acknowledge him as a knight!"

"Yes I agree! That Dracula was a fearsome opponent! Yet, it was both Praetor and I who slay the beast!"

I nod in agreement to the both of them. "Next was the fight that almost brought me to the edge of death…and Rin's too. I had almost lost Saber, which was the most terrible thing that happened, all I did was blaming myself…."

"Praetor you mustn't blame yourself for that. It was I who made the decision to jump in, and would do it a million more times to protect you!" Red Saber reaches out with her hands and held onto my hands as she comforts me.

"Thanks Saber, but I prefer you don't do that, because I don't want to see getting hurt like that." As I said that Red Saber face blushed.

"I-If that's…h-how you feel t-than I won't, but! I would still protect you no matter what!"

I nodded as it seem like she'll be stubborn about it, well I'll just leave it as that and get back to topic. "Anyway the one that made me came close to losing everything was a well trained assassin named, Julius B. Harway. He was a ruthless, deadly, and not mention strong as well. He was on the mission to help his little brother Leonard B. Harway to win the Holy Grail War from behind the scenes. Julius Servant was Assassin, Li Shuwen a famous Chinese martial artiest."

"Hmm…the famed Demon Fist Master, that said he need no second strike to kill his opponents. Defiantly not someone whom you would want to have a fight in close combat." Archer says as he kept an open mind and pays close attatention.

"Right, but what really got us was invisibility technique. But thanks to Rin we were able to stop him and defeat him. The fight after that one was a troublesome one. Not because the opponent was strong, but the fact she kept her identity a secret throughout that week. The one I had to fight was my close friend…Rani. Like Rin, Rani also helped me out in number of times. In the fight against Archer, and the fight against Caster; even though she wanted to help me to feel human, which was an order from the professor, to find someone to help her. Rani is a homunculus created by the Mage Association's Atlas division."

"Atlas division!? But that's a division of magus's that studies Alchemy." Rin confirms about the Atlas division.

"Yeah, and her Servant Berserker was strong and powerful as well. Berserker's identity was Lu Bu, he had abilities of a Lancer, Archer, and a Rider."

"That does sound like a terrible enemy to face against." Rider, who was paying much attention, responded to my comment about my friend's Berserker.

"That is true; Berserker was defiantly one of the most formidable opponents we had to face against. But never the less! We still triumph against that mad warrior!" Again Red Saber continues to gloat about her victories over at the Holy Grail War.

"Right…in the end, we were able to come out on top, but…we also lost a very precious friend." Even now I still feel horrible for killing Rani. I mean, all she wanted was to know what it means to be human and have emotions. Yet, I destroyed that…but never the less I had to keep going in order to shut down the moon cells, and to end the Holy Grail War once and for all. I can see the frustration in Shirou's eyes, and I just know exactly how he feels too, but what else I could of done? "Afterwards when we were about to fight Leo and his Servant, an unexpected someone came back and tried to get rid of me. Julius had came back and avoided death somehow by using one of the masters hand he had killed. Not only that, his Assassin became a Berserker making him stronger than ever." Everyone showed their shocked faces on hearing what I just told them, and I don't blame them either. I was just as shocked when they showed up and jumped at me in front of my eyes.

"Stronger or not we had already knew about our opponents, tactics and how they operated. So it was only a matter of time for the Praetor and I to win against them." I nodded to Red Saber's comment, because even if he had Assassin turned into a Berserker it was still the same Servant. It had would have been different if he had used a different Servant.

"As we defeated him again, that's when I truly started to understood him…if only we had met and talked things out earlier. I think we would have been friends. Now finally, we could fight against Leo and his Servant Saber."

Then Shirou spoke up as he looked pretty hesitated to say what he wanted to ask. "Uh this might sound a bit silly…but um did his Servant happen to look like ours?" Sakura and Archer giggled on he had said as Saber seemed to be a bit irritated. Rin on the other hand only sighed, and Rider just sat there listening and waiting.

"Well, no he didn't…though now that I think about it they do look quite similar, but not a like." As I answered Shirou, everyone looked puzzled as they took it a bit more interest on his question.

"What was the Servant's name?" Blue Saber finally spoke out curiosity and asked about the Servant's name.

"His name was one of the most famous knights in history, the name was Gawain." When I announced the name, Blue Saber face became completely shocked and horrified. Then Shirou quickly realized on who was Gawain in an instant as he turned to Blue Saber.

"Saber, isn't he one of your-…" Shirou's question was cut off as Blue Saber quickly responded.

Blue Saber expression grew grim as she starts to speak. "Yes, He was the most honorable and loyalist knight in my kingdom….Gawain he was my nephew as he was considered to be my equal in terms of skill of swordsmanship." She starts make a small light smile on her face. "I was truly proud of him in everyway, even with or without his Excalibur Galantine."

Then I couldn't believe my eyes as they widen up, as I realized who Blue Saber is that's sitting just across from me. "It…can't be. You're the legendary King of Knights!? King Arthur Pendragon!"

Red Saber jumps up in surprise, "No way! This must be fate that the Gods have blessed us with! The King of Knights! The Great King of Britannia herself! I'm just as surprised as you are Praetor!" Blue Saber nods at us responding our deduction.

"Well the Saber's identities aside, tell me more about this Leo guy." Rin cuts in as she changes the topic.

"Oh right, sorry that kind of took me by surprise; well anyway Leo was the type of guy that you can get along with, with no problem but…the thing is that the way his emotions are seems a bit…off. I guess you could call it overconfident not like Shinji, but more as if everything comes in natural to him. It's as if when he gains or wins something, it's like he expected of it happening he has no concept of what it means to strive for it. Yet, in the end that became his weakness. I didn't want to fight him, but at the same time I had too, and I don't mean like I was forced to fight. Well I was, but this time was different because I had the intensions of beating him. Not because he was overconfident, it was because that I had to stop him stagnating the world again. Otherwise the world wouldn't move forward, and the people's freedom would be controlled. I know what was saying that made sense about everything will be at peace and no wars would rise up. So I made my choice, and choose to stop him and won the fight. Afterwards, all that's left was to obtain the Holy Grail, so me, Saber and Rin head off to the Holy Grail. But what waited us there was something that nobody would have suspected. A man named Twice H. Pieceman who was an NPC that turned into a master. Before Twice became part of the **SERAPH**, he was a doctor who hated war and would rush into to save those who became victims in wars. Unfortunately, he died at the terrorist attack gave me that brain disease, and he was the one that would be capable curing those who had suffered like I did. After his death he became an NPC that would assist the Masters who would fight each other in the Holy Grail War. Afterwards he had became a Master though unknown reasons and fought in the tournament, as he did and he slowly came to realize one thing…war…an endless war where people fight in order evolve. I can't say what he had told me exactly, but…based on my experience and his theory of evolving, he was right. Fighting had made us stronger, the more we fought, the more powerful and stronger we had become."

As I kept going Shirou snapped, "That's crazy! Wars always brought on destruction not some crazy idea of evolution or moving forward!" I understood what Shirou was saying, even I went against, but you can't also deny the possibilities of it.

"Emiya Shirou, you cannot be this naïve. Don't tell me that you had never given the thought of "I had got stronger," after a fight at least once? Not only that, but also increases the econmicly of war funds. After each war, the people begins to create newer and advancer weapons, isn't that right?" Archer glances at Shirou as he pushed the philosophy of the concept onto him. I can even see Shirou begin to feel troubled about it and givens into it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that it's just…I can't agree on something like that." Shirou bows his head to me apologetically.

"Shirou…." Blue Saber tries to comfort Shirou who still feels troubled about Twice's philosophy.

"Uh…its ok, I didn't exactly agree to it either, since I went against him and his ideals."

"By the way, Bosnak-kun there is a few things that don't seem right. First off, If was a Master even though he was an NPC, he had won the Holy Grail. Why not just take it for himself and made his wish?" Rin tries to point out something that the Rin I knew pointed out as well.

"Even though he was a Master, he was still an NPC, and the NPCs aren't allowed to get too close to the Moon Cells or they will be deleted on the spot. So he needed someone else to win the other Holy Grail Wars and grant his wish."

"Forgive me for asking but, what is an NPC?"

"Non-Playable Characters, just like in any other video games." Everyone nods at my answer.

"Than, what about you?" Everyone looked me feeling curious of what Rin was trying to ask. "Since you told us that your real body is sleeping in a frozen cryogenic stasis."

"Well I'm not…entirely sure right now, but in the **SERAPH** I was also an NPC that turned into a Master. But that was only because I had my memory loss, until I was able eligible to take place in the war, well at least that's how I think it goes."

"Hmm…." Rin starts to look in closely at me curiously. "Well whatever the case continue on." She backs up as sits and listens for the rest.

"Well after defeating Twice, I began to worry that I would deleted too since at the time I thought I was an NPC, but Saber and Rin encouraged me to move on and claim my prize. And so I did, I walked up into the Holy Grail as I imputed my wish of shutting the whole thing down. That's when Saber found out that my body was still out there in the real world, and told me that I'm in cryogenic stasis. I sent Rin an E-mail in the real world where to find my body. Then, I just waited there in Moon Cell to fully shut down with Saber, and all of sudden…here I am with you guys." After my story everyone had fell silent for a long while, as I see Rin in a thinking position trying figure things out.

Rin lets out a sigh as she had given it up for now, "Well I can't think up of what might have happen, but for now I'm guessing that by chance a portal had opened and let you through into our reality that also has a Holy Grail. I still can't say for curtain, but we'll just have to look more into it later on."


	4. A Questionble Outing

Later on after the day we told everyone what we had been through. It seemed like everyone easily adjusted with me and Red Saber, but it looks like Blue Saber doesn't mind not knowing Red Saber's true identity and Red Saber likes to dramatic so she'll wait and let them figure it out. I'm planning on to see the town with Red Saber but the thing is…well we need something for her to wear. Instead of wearing her usual altar, and I don't think keep having it explained as cosplay would last too long. So for now I'll see if there's anyone that can help out. "Hey guys I'm planning on exploring the town with Red Saber, but the thing is I don't know what she could wear?"

"Oh, that would be pretty troubling if she stands out too much. I'll ask Fuji-Nee if we can borrow some clothes from her, but she's not here at the moment." Shirou gave out suggestion that we could wait but Red Saber is a bit impatient, so we'll have to come up with something else.

"I believe I still have some clothes here from when I stay over here from time to time. If you like you can borrow some of my clothes." Sakura was willingly to share some of her clothes to Red Saber as she held her hand and walked to one of the guest rooms. After a few minutes later Sakura came walking back to the living room looking a bit gloomy even though she tries to hide it with her usual smile.

"Uh Sakura, is everything ok?" Shirou notices about Sakura as he had a blank face not sure of what's wrong with her. Tell you the truth neither do I.

"Oh it's nothing sempai, nothing at all." She gave out a creepy giggle and walks to the kitchen as both me and Shirou are confused and concerned of what had happened.

Then Red Saber came back not too long after looking dissatisfied. "It's fine to have feminine clothing, but all tis with no style or fashion. Hmh!"

"…."

"…." We figured out what made Sakura got into her gloomy state. Her pride as a woman was struck down by Red Saber's taste of fashion. "Saber, you should go apologize to Sakura." She looked at me with a confused expression.

"I'm guessing Sakura spare clothes were a bit too plain for Red Saber. Hmm…I think I'll help you out with this one time." Even though Rin says that, she had put on somewhat of a creepy grin on her face. It looks like she wanted to do this for quite some time…for some reason I feel a bit worried but it could be my imagination…hopefully.

After waiting over an hour which was a lot longer when Red Saber took a look at Sakura clothes, both of the girls had walked out with bright smiles on their faces. My eyes widen at the new Red Saber as my face blushes red. She was wearing a sleeveless red blouse that reveals her chest along, with a short red skirt that haves three black trims around it looking like it has three layers and it doesn't even reach to her knees. She is also wearing socks with small frails on it and pointed high-heel shoes as well. I also noticed Shirou gave the same reaction as I did and we became speechless. Rin gave out a devilish smile at our reactions towards Red Saber.

"Praetor please don't just stay silent…I don't mind you looking upon my body, but at least say some words." I just heard and saw something that really couldn't be contained as Red Saber expression became both timid and haughty which was cute. At that moment I tried to hide my bright blushing face with my hand I saw Shirou and Rin trying to hold something in, with their hands on their nose as their face also became bright red towards Red Saber.

"It really looks great on you, honestly it really suits you. I was just taken by surprise is all." I said it with my honest feelings, and doesn't seem like she'll stand out…well too much that is. Not only that, it looks like she's really happy as I see her blushing face.

"Hmh! Praetor let us explore this new found world that we are visiting!"

"Hm! Uh…whoa, Hey!" She quickly grabs onto my hand runs out the door dragging me along with her. "Whoa! Saber!" I tried to calm her down, but it was no use she is way too excited to even listen to me. After awhile, I finally found my pace up to Red Saber as she slows down a bit. I looked around and it seems like we are in the shopping district, and I take a look at Red Saber as she is keeping her hyped up self. I made a smile as we continue to explore the area looking at the shops and the items that are displayed. As we start to pass by a certain shop I hear a loud energetic noise coming from inside.

"Oi! Get your half-priced vegetables and fruits only for a limited time! How about you two lovely couple! Could use a fresh healthy snack, Hehahaha." He looks at the both me and Red Saber, wait did he say "couple?" Red Saber looks at them thoroughly as she clings to my arm closely. Wow I can feel her breast on my arm, but I snapped out of it as I see the man a bit more closely. He looks very familiar, "Eh…Ah-!" The man seemed to realize something as he points to Red Saber in surprise and starts to laugh a bit. "Well this totally unexpected, I didn't think you'll be so bold to be dressing something like that in broad day light Saber, and it is pretty cute too. Not only that it looks like you broke up with that Master of yours and found yourself a new one or could it be that you're two timing him trying to make your own little harem." He continues to laugh after making some rude remarks.

"How dare thii insult me with such disgrace? My body and soul only belong to the Praetor and not to any other living being! I should have thou make thii beg for forgiveness of such insults commoner!" Whoa she is really ticked off by him, and she's glaring at him with hostility as well.

The blue-haired man widens his red eyes in shock and found speechless.

After getting a closer look and hearing his voice, I finally remembered who this guy is. "Wait, aren't you…Rin's Lancer?" He had finally pulled himself together as he looked at me.

"Hmm?"

"Ah, Praetor you are right that he is Rin Tohsaka's Servant!"

"Ah...you mean the girl whose Archer's Master. I am Lancer but I'm not that young lady's Servant."

That can't be right, I'm sure of it that's him, unless. I took a quick glance at Red Saber with my eyes. "It could be someone else, but looks the same…." It could be that, but I still feel like something is off. From what I got on the Rin I knew that he can be quite the rude and cocky attitude. Well I guess I'll think about it later.

"Now that I look at you closer…you're not Saber are you? You're defiantly a Servant, but not the Saber I know."

"Well, it's a long story but the thing is she is Saber, but a different one, a whole another person." I try to make a short explanation, yet it's turning out pretty badly.

Lancer held out his hand singling us to stop, "I'm not sure if I get it but it looks like it'll be troublesome to understand. Kid I'm just gonna let drop for now so don't worry about it, and sorry for mistaking you young lady." He gives out an uninterested tone as het let the whole pass by and apologizes to Red Saber. Not the most convincing apology.

"Hmh…Since I am in forgiving mood, I shall let that pass. But be warned by the next time you insult either the Praetor or I, better to prepare thy self for punishment." I guess she took the apology in a way as she still glare at him and starts to walk away, and drags me with her.

"Come by again if you need to buy anything, we pretty much got everything here!" he yells out as he watches us walk away. "Have fun with your date!" He gave out a laugh after saying that as I felt a bit embarrassed.

We begun to take a break and went to get some ice cream to settle down at a near by café. I gave a sigh as I sat down eating some mint-chip ice cream and gives Red Saber French-vanilla ice cream. "Man, we've walking around a lot today."

"Hmh! Correct Praetor I, myself am having a great time of this beautiful day." She takes a spoon full of ice cream and eats it as she placed it in her mouth giving out delightful face. "Praetor! This ice cream is truly divine and wondrous!"

I give out small chuckle, "Is that so? Well I'm glad that you like it." At first I felt pretty nervous and embarrassed when I was with Red Saber, since she was grabbing the attentions of many crowds. Which kind of made us stood out, but really got to me was the fact of many other young males around my age were giving me a envious stares…which had some intent in them. But it died down and got used to it for awhile. As for Red Saber on the other hand, she was the complete opposite. She adored the attention; I guess old habits die hard when you were an emperor of a passionate country. But for some reason I get the feeling that something is watching me, and every time I looked there didn't seem to be anyone looking at us. I even asked Red Saber to see if there was anyone she following us, but she answered no sensing nothing. Well it's not like its murderous intent but more like, surveillance. After resting up we walked to a new by park that Red Saber pointed out. So we went through checking out the swing sets, jungle-gyms, and etc. Red Saber begins to play with the kids that invited her to play as I watched them. They seemed to be having fun, and then I start to think deeply about my memories from my childhood as I walked towards the bench. I became lost in thought trying to search for my lost memories ignoring what's around me. In the end it was futile that I couldn't able to find any, and then I hear a small child-like voice next to me.

"Hey, Onii-chan!"

"Huh?" I get pulled back from my thoughts as I looked to my right, and I saw a little girl about in her pre-teens with snow white hair and bright ruby eyes, well dressed as if she's from a wealthy family. "Oh sorry little girl I didn't notice you."

The girl pouts as she looks at me, "Geez you do know it's rude to ignore a lady like that."

"Uh, sorry I didn't mean to ignore you I was deep in thought. So you wanted me to play with you and your friends?" I give off a small smile so she can buy it off.

"Hmmm…" She continues to stare at me while pouting, trying to put me on the spot.

"Um, did I do something wrong to upset you?"

"Uww, you mean you don't know? I've been trying to catch your attention all day." She starts to put on a sad expression.

Wait, all day? What does she mean by all d-…oh. "Wait a minute, so you were the one that's been watching me the whole time?"

"Mhm…ever since you left Onii-chan's house."

"Huh…Onii- you mean Shirou Emiya's house?"

"Yup, But you never found out." She turns her head to face the other direction. I guess upset her.

"Sorry I really am, I had no idea here let me make it up to you."

The girl turns back and looks at me a bit confused, "Make it up to me? With what?"

I look the through a plastic bag and pull out an ice-cream sandwich and hands it to her. "Saber wanted me to get some more for later on, but you can have mine if you like?"

She stares at it blankly and looks up at me and back to the ice cream and takes it with a big smile while jumping up and down in joy. "Yay, Thank you Onii-chan I forgive you now." She parsley unwraps the ice cream sandwich and begins to eat it.

"So, who are you little Ms. And why have you been falling me?"

"You know it's improper to ask a lady's name without introducing yourself."

Man sometimes I don't think I can handle rich girls, but what she said is kind of true might as well play along. "My name is David Bosnak, and may I ask what is yours?"

She stands up in front of me as she tips her skirt up a little and slightly bows like an elegant upper-class female. "My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern, but you may call me Ilya if you like." She looks at me with a small smile of confidence as she sits back down next to me.

"I see, so…Ilya why have you been following me all around town?"

"Oh that, well to say it simply hmm…. Well I was just curious about you." Ilya puts an innocent smile as gave me a straight answer, which made me hard to believe. "To tell you the truth you have a different air about you, and yet it's almost the same as Shirou's."

Huh? A different air and yet the same as Shirou's, what is she talking about? I put on a confused expression. I do get that I'm not exactly from around here, but what did she meant about the same as Shirou's?

She gives out a small sigh, "It's ok if you don't know yet, well it's time for me to get going now." She stands up from the bench and gave the same bow again and says, "We'll meet again next David I enjoyed my time with you, and I hope can get to know about your Saber as well. Goodbye now." She runs off from the park and as I went to go check it's as if she vanished into thin air.

"Whoa…who was that girl?" Now that think about it, she kind of reminds me of Rani. But they're completely different, so why did I think of Rani from her? Alice would probably fit the bill, yet I can't get this feeling off of me.

"Hmh. Praetor are you ok? You seem to be troubled." I looked behind me and Red Saber is standing there with a concerned look. "Also who was that little girl with you? She didn't do anything did she?"

"Oh no it's ok I'm fine thanks, but she seems to be a friend of Shirou."

"Hmm…if say you so than I guess your fine." She looks a bit doubtful but still went along with it.

I try to change the subject, "So Saber did you have fun?"

"Hmh! It was most satisfying to see the youngling to challenge one with the other in competitions." She puts on a satisfying smile, "After the games they went home."

I look up at the sky as I see it starts turning dark. "Huh? It's starting to get dark now we should be heading back to the house now."

Red Saber nods at me with her reply, "With the excitement of exploring this vast new world and experience the joys here sure have exhausted us."

"Yeah, we'll go out again and look at the other places we haven't gone to yet."

She smiles at brightly as clung onto my arm again, with the soft feeling of her breast on my arm. Damn…I don't think I can get us to this feeling, so soft and warm, it's defiantly blissful. Then we started on our way back home, after about an hour we stumbled upon a place where it looks completely abandon and dead. The trees were burnt with not a single leaf on it; there hardly seem to be any grass at all. It looked like a complete wasteland as it sent deep chill down through my back. I slowly began to feel memorized at the sight of the area. Then I felt a slight pressure around my arm as it pulled me back out of my trance and looked. It was Red Saber who was hugging my arm with a worried expression.

"Praetor are you well? Please speak to me. Tell what is troubling you." Her expression turned serious and concerned.

"I-I'm alright just…something about this place…it feels very familiar." All of sudden a split headache rose up as my left hand covered my forhead. "Grr…Agh-!" At the instant, fragmented images flashed in my head. Familiar images that I've seen in my dreams during the Holy Grail War, fire everywhere burning everything to a crisp, as the heat and smoke suffocates all of those who were around, and Building breaking apart as they were set to ablaze. I can hear screams and cries desperately calling for help or to at least save their loved ones.

"PRAETOR! Wake up! You must over come this sorrow that comes from the dead! Do not let it eat you from with in! PRAETOR!"

Red Screams finally pulled me out of the hellish nightmare that I entered, and at the same time the headache disappeared. I start to pant for a bit with sweat drops on my face. "I-I…I'm ok now…sorry I guess I'm just not feeling very well…." I gained control of my breathing and try to shake it off as I stood back up straight.

She held me up to support me, "Come now Praetor, we should get you home so you can rest. This place is where the dead still dwells. You must be careful in the future events."

"Right, I know and thank you. I'm gonna be alright now you don't have to worry about it anymore." I gave a slight smile to loosen the tension, and then as we about to head out….

A female wearing a black hat with strange wear of clothes that compose of a skirtless black dress with leggings as I can see her white panties, and have light gray hair along with piercing yellow eyes as if she can see straight through your soul. She appeared to be around my age as well. As we kept looking at her she came by to me. "You seem quite lost, I don't think you're from around here, but than again you just might fit in this false world. Wouldn't you say?" She cracks a small gentle smile, but it doesn't seem like a friendly one it feel like she's just…playing? "A question, will this be your salvation for your knowledge or a prison for what you might spend for the eternity, you decide for what to reach lost soul." With no time to respond she simply walked away as if fading away into the darkness of the night.

It left me completely confused and speechless. I couldn't make heads or tails of what she was trying to say. First that little girl Ilya and now this strange mysterious girl, who was she anyway and what does she know? Man too many things are happening in such a short time, I gave out a sigh. I just can't take a break now can I?

Red Saber pulls me with her as she starts walking on first, "Praetor let's go home now you don't seem to be doing so well."

"Y-yeah, sure let's go…." Maybe it's best for me just to sleep on it and forget about it for now.


	5. Recalling Her

"_Eh…Sem...pai?" A young female in a brown uniform is sleeping on what looks like a hospital in a fairly space room. Next to her is a young man with brown uniform as well, hey wait a minute those two look so…familiar. But yet I can't remember whose faces they belong to. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Huh, that voice it sounds like…is it my voice? That guy I think it's me, but who is the female with that long purple hair? "Eh? Oh y-yes I'm feeling fine now, but why are you here Sempai?" "Well isn't that obvious? I came to check up on you and to watch over you. You kind of gave me a scare when I heard that you passed out during practice. I hope you didn't just decide to fake it so that you can get out of practice now, did you?" "E-E-Eh!? N-No I would never do that!" The girl sat up almost instantly trying to deny my or his statement. "Hehe…relax it was joke I'm only kidding I know you wouldn't but I wish that you would take it easy time to time. I don't want you to over push yourself too much. In a way I think this a good chance for you too relax a little, since you've been nothing but help for me." "Oh…am…I a bother to you Sempai...?" "What are you saying? You were never a bother to me, if I had to say it's that I'm a bother to you. Since you help to make me dinner, help me wake up for school, and somehow find the time to make me a lunchbox." "That's not true Sempai! You're never a bother! I just don't want to…." The girl looks down to the blanket that covers her waist. Then the guy sees her expression as he lightly sighed and feels her forehead with his hand. "Hmm…it looks like your fever went down and it looks like you'll be fine too." The female was taken by surprise as her face light up bright red all over. "Ahh! S-Sempai, you shouldn't…I mean that you shouldn't be doing that out of the blue." "Hehehe so you don't want to be treated by me?" "Huh? No that's not what I meant at all, I do enjoy Sempai's touch." She smiles gently and innocently leaving the male captive from her as he can only smile back. "Sempai if you like can you spoil me like this more?" "Of course you can, ask me anything-."_

"Sa…kur…a." The whole place is dark as I can't see anything yet, my hand feels so warm and there's something soft too. Huh, it's kind of a familiar sensation but bigger. I moved my hand more to get a better grasp.

"Mmm…Kyaa…!"

Huh, was that a voice just now? And it's female at that too. I start to open my eyes slowly with a small blurry version at first but soon recovered was something that shouldn't be. "Eh…!?" My hand is holding onto the female that I know.

"Um…Mmm…C-can you …please…." The female that I'm groping is none other than Sakura Matou, as I could see her blushed face.

"Ohh! S-sorry I-I-I didn't mean too I-I swear!" I quickly let go of her and try to apologize to her. But she's showing an irritated face to me. Oh boy now she's mad at me. "Hey, I'm sorry uh I'll make it up to you."

"How are you gonna do that?" She continues to glare at me with her face still pretty red. I guess she's just more embarrassed than mad.

"Uh how about I could help you out with the cooking?"

"Can you really cook?"

"Well a- wait do I really know how to cook?" I try to see if can remember the memory or at least the instinct of it. I gave out a sign as I gave up trying to recollect it.

"Pff…Hehe…." Sakura giggles to herself at me and she looks at me. "Um Bosnak-san if you don't mind I could teach you a few things." She shows her usual smile to me as gets up from sitting and heads out of the room.

"Hey wait if it's not too much to ask, but why were you in my room?"

"Oh right well you see I was just passing by after waking up Sempai and just thought you might needed to wake up as well. But you seemed to be sleeping comfortable that I didn't want to disturb you and well…you know the rest."

"R-right again, I'm sorry about that." I scratch the back of my head a little.

"Still you shouldn't be doing that even if it's a good dream." Sakura leaves the room after stating her joke.

A dream huh, that reminds me the girl who was there is Sakura no doubt about that. The next question is why? Why was Sakura there with me, not just that it's also the very first dream I had that's different but why? But then I recalled what was said last night, 'Will this be your salvation for knowledge, or a prison for what you might spend all eternality.' By Knowledge does she mean…my memories? If so than, what are my memories and what is Sakura to me? Man its one thing after another. Well whatever it maybe I can't solve this just by sitting around doing nothing. So for now I guess I'll just have to let things goes to its course until I find a clue to all of this. As I start to think about it my stomach begins to growl, "Whoa, I must be hungrier than I had thought. Well there's no better way to start the day is breakfast." Even though when I wake up I stay up, but during my days off I usually tend to sleep in. After getting changed and washed up I headed to the dining room to see if breakfast is ready or if anyone needed assistance. When I got there I saw everyone the table was about to be set up so went and helped them out with it. Turns out Fujimura-sensei is here eating with us along with me, Red Saber, Shirou, Blue Saber, Sakura, and Rider. Tell you the truth it's like one big family as we ate together.

"So, David how was your day around the town yesterday?" Blue Saber asked me about it yesterday as she continues to eat.

"Hmm…well it went ok, since Red Saber was having the most fun even though it felt like I was only being dragged along."

"Hmh, it was because the Praetor was alongside with me what made it much more exciting!" Red Saber says so proudly and kept on eating.

I decided to hold off the parts where things had gotten complicated until Fujimura-sensei leave the place since they don't want her get involved. As we all about to finish eating someone comes through the door, and it surprised me to see who came into the dinning room.

"Good morning Shirou!" with that a young energetic voice was the little girl that I met yesterday in the Park.

"Good Morning Ilya, I didn't know you were coming if you didn't have breakfast I can make something you like."

"No that's ok I had some already before I left the house, since Stella forced me to eat before I left." She pouts as if she wanted to eat here instead of her own house.

Is the food here really all that great? I mean it's good and all but I don't think its some thing that you would try to skip breakfast, especially if you're a little kid. Well at least I know that Shirou and Ilya do know each other. That's a given but it's nice to know they aren't at each others throats or some kind of enemy.

"Well I'm sure she's just looking after you."

"As long I get to see you Shirou than it's all worth it, tee-hee."

Everyone chuckles with her as we finished our breakfast, but as I looked at Blue Saber she is still eating. Blue Saber glances back me and swallows her food.

"Excuse me if you find me disturbing than I apologize, but its rude to keep staring."

"Huh? Oh! Right sorry it's not that at all I'm just a bit amazed that you can eat so much, and yet look so slender."

Blue Saber made a slight flushed face, "I-i-it is because food is the main source of ones supply of energy! S-so we need to prepare for anything and like they say, 'Any meal could be your last'." She quickly goes back to eating in a rush.

Shirou made a wary smile, "Where not at war or anything but its fine you can eat as much as you want."

Then all of sudden Red Saber's hand slams onto the table as everyone stops what they were doing and pointed their attention towards her. "What do thou try to say!? Every where and everything can be a war!"

Everyone kept a blank face as we all can only let out an "Eh?"

"Is it not obvious to you all? That all challenges are considered war no matter how small or big they are." As Red Saber kept going on which makes no sense even for me. "There for…!" Red Saber picks back up her chopsticks and gets another serving of rice and eats with Blue Saber. After swallowing she glances at Blue Saber who is partly dumbfounded like the rest of us, "I am challenging the Blue Saber!"

Wait, wait, wait what!? I couldn't believe my ears of what Red Saber just declared. In fact what reason does Red Saber have to 'challenge' Blue Saber for? "Uh…Red Saber, why are you challenging Blue Saber for?"

Red Saber look towards me, "Is it not obvious? It is to see who the better Saber between us." She gave me an answer half-heartily.

"B-but why?" I still couldn't understand her reason to why as I asked her again reluctantly?

"Hmh, it is because I must take this rare chance to cross swords the King of Knights herself!" Red Saber grins as she faces towards Blue Saber.

"Hoo…you think can defeat me by challenging me in one of my greatest strengths? Very well I accept your challenge, but try not to feel so sorry when you lose." Blue Saber retorts back with great confidence as she stares into Red Sabers eyes as she does the same and electrical shocks between the clashes.

How in the world did it turn out like this? I just can't believe my eyes and I've seen just plenty of things. I gave out a sigh as looked towards Shirou with the corner of my eyes.

Shirou sighs as he just makes a wary smiles and whispers to himself, "I'm getting the feeling the food bill is gonna be pretty high."

Sorry Shirou I'll try to find a way to pay for Red Saber's share, and once again I gave out a slight sigh.

After a few hours Red Saber and Blue Saber manage to get a tie from their little 'challenge' with each other and decided to settle down for a little bit. I was helping with the dishes as Sakura was doing them, mostly because I feel responsible for Red Saber. At first she tried to refuse when I asked but I couldn't let her do it all alone, and after I told her why I should help with some of it she agreed to it. Although washing dishes something I'd rather not do, not because I suck at it in fact I'm pretty good at. It's just too much of a pain, but again I felt bad for not doing anything. "So Sakura how long have you known Shirou and the others?"

"Oh well I've known Sempai ever since middle school and tried to look after him when he got injured from a part time job, although at first it looked like it was him trying to look after me when I couldn't cook all that well and made a mess of things when I didn't know where to put things in their places." Sakura left out a small giggle as she felt a bit embarrassed from recollecting past events. "It's thanks to Sempai that I can do the things I can do now, and it's also because he saved me from my own self." She puts on a warming smile that somehow out shines her other smiles from before.

"I see-" out of no where small static like flashes runs through my head. An image of a girl appears off and on…that look very familiar, and her voice too. As the voice repeats the word Sempai as she appears in my head but her face for some reason doesn't come clear. Why, why can't I remember!? Come on try to remember, she must be important if she keeps popping in my head. No, she is important I just know it.

"….N….San…" That voice is it hers, "…nak-san…" What? Huh? "Bosnak-san, Bosnak-san, is there something wrong?" Sakura looks at me as she looks concerned.

"Huh, oh sorry my mind most of wandered off somewhere, Hehehe sorry." I put on a wary smile as I try to laugh awkwardly.

Sakura gave out a small sigh of relief, "Okay, it just seemed that you had your soul taken out of you."

"Well that's a scary way to put it."

"Hehe, sorry I guess I can be describing pretty terrifying at times." She puts back on her smile as we continued the dishes.

"It's ok it just mean your saying what you honestly feel even through I can be a little scary at times." I also made a wary smile as we laughed together as we finished up with the dishes.

Rider stands behind the wall after watching the whole scene between me and Sakura. "Hmm…" She ponders while making a complicated face deep in thought.

I start to walk out of the kitchen and as I turn to the hallway I see Rider and she stops me.

"Hey, David do you mind coming into my room later on?" Rider looks straight at me as if I was child trying to keep a secret from his mother.

"Eh? I-is there something you need from me?" I gulp my throat as I can feel my blushing face rising, because this is the first time that a super-model like beauty is facing close to my face.

"Hmm, more like something you need from me, but for now I would like for you to discuss a few things with me. You don't mind right?"

"Uh, yeah sure I don't mind." I quickly nod as I agreed with her.

Rider smiles lightly as she pulls herself away, "That's good, you can come to my room later on in the evening how about…10:00?"

I nodded back in reply as my heart is still beating pretty fast.

"Hmhm, alright see you later than." Rider walks off through the hallways.

I finally calmed myself down after breathing in deeply and exhaling out. Man what was all that about? Looks like I'll be another full day ahead of me, but it does make me wonder if I'll be having more days like these. Well I guess if one have to put it positively it would that at least I don't have to end up having some boring day or absolute nothing. Maybe this way I can finally find out who I really am, might as well take the advantage and charge it head on. "Hehehe, I guess that would be what Red Saber would say. Anyway I still got a full day ahead of me so I might as well enjoy the peace of it."


End file.
